megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Barong
Barong (バロン, Baron) is a recurring demon in the series. History The struggle between the forces of good and evil is represented in tales from the Indonesian island of Bali. Barong represents the forces of good - it is the protector of mankind, using its charms and magic to defend villagers against the deathly black magics of the witch Rangda. He is a guardian spirit that is most commonly seen in the form of a lion, although each region within Bali has its own version of Barong, the others being a dragon, boar, or a tiger. Barong is animated by the brother spirit Banas Pati Rajah to do battle with Rangda in order to restore the balance between good and evil. However after Rangda is killed, she is eventually resurrected, and Barong must do battle once again. This eternal battle is depicted in rituals seen in Bali, and in recent times have become an attraction for tourists. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Shinjuu Clan *Megami Tensei II: Shinjuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Shinjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Shinjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Shinjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei if...: Shinjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Godly Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Avatar Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Shinjuu Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Shinjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Shinjuu Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Avatar Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Shinjuu Clan *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Emperor Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Emperor Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Shinjuu Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Avatar Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Avatar Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel=Null |Curse= |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Poison, Sick |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Endure |Effect1= Revive from death once per battle with 1 HP |Cost1= Auto |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Tetrakarn |Effect2= Reflect one physical/gun attack to all allies |Cost2= 50 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Ziodyne |Effect3= Heavy Electric damage to a single enemy |Cost3= 14 MP |Level3= Innate |Skill4=Nihil Claw |Effect4=1-3 hits of heavy Physical damage |Cost4= 11 MP |Level4= 71 |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''Devil Children: Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Avatar Race Category:Emperor Arcana Category:Balinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE